senatryfandomcom-20200214-history
Levy
"Upgraded Cottage can increase the amount of levied Silver. Allegiance also affects the levied silver." Levies '(plural of "'Levy") are an integral part of Senatry gameplay. You gain 12 levies per day in every Season except Summer, which gives 15 levies. City Info Panel The City Info '''panel displays a number of things, most of which are relevant to the amount of silver your levies will provide. Stat Info *Senatus Level: Increasing this will not change levy income. *Sum of Cottage Levels: All of your cottages' levels are added together to create this number. Every time you level up any cottage, it will increase by 1. The base amount of levied silver will increase by 6.5 times this number. *Regional Prosperity: This refers to your current region's prosperity. Every time this number increases by 7, the base amount of silver levied will increase by 1. Also, this number is multiplied by the value in (parentheses). If it's above 100%, you gain extra levy silver. However, if it's below 100%, you will lose levy silver. *League Tax Law: This refers to your League's Tax Law perk. Each level of this is worth 6 extra base silver. *Scriptorium Level: Each level of this is worth 0.2% more total levy silver. For example, if you have a level 50 Scriptorium, that's 10% extra total silver per levy. *Allegiance: This starts at 100 and goes down by one every time you levy or impose tax. Each point of allegiance is equal to 0.0625% total levy silver. At zero Allegiance, you lose 25% total silver per levy. *Temple Level: This does not affect your levy silver, instead it increases your chances of getting Gold when you levy. The exact percentage is unknown; but at higher levels, the effect is very noticable. Levy Panel The '''Levy panel''' displays your remaining levy count (which is capped at 50) and the amount of silver you will earn for levying. There's also two buttons, both of which will increase your silver by the amount shown next to "Levy Silver.", and decrease your Allegiance by 1. Stat Info *Remaining Levies: This shows how many levies you have left. The maximum is 50 levies. *Levy Silver: This is how much silver you'll earn from levying or imposing taxes. It changes whenever the stats on the City Info panel update. Buttons *Levy: May trigger a random Levy Event, in addition to performing a levy. *Impose''': Does not consume a levy; instead it reduces your remaining Gold by 2 + # of taxes imposed today. Increasing Levied Silver In order to perform many tasks within your city, you will need Silver to pay for the costs. These costs go up as your level increases, but you can increase the amount you earn from levies too! There are several different ways to increase the amount of silver gained from each levy: *Upgrade Cottage levels. *Upgrade Scriptorium level. *Increase your Allegiance; Levy Events, Gold, or an Allegiance Card may be used. *Levy Cards - These are temporary. *Donating Silver to increase Regional Prosperity. *Level up the Tax Law League Tech. *Formula (round down): (6*Tax Law + 6.5*Cots + Prosperity/7 + 65)*(0.75+Allegiance/400)*(1+ScriptLevel/500) Levy Events This is a list of all Levy Events, the corresponding choices, and the resulting reward for each choice. This information is from http://forum.lekool.com/viewthread.php?tid=9555&extra=page%3D1. An interactive version will be coming soon. Note: Blue numbers will be multiplied by your Senatus level. Category:Gameplay